Talk:Lurker
Lurkers: Proof of Families? I beg to differ. The first encounter Issac has with a Lurker is in an artificial birth-room. There are numerous babies in artificial growth sorted neatly into the walls. The presence of the Lurkers merely indicates that there was a 'chance infection' of one of the unborn children in storage. I call for a fix on the page. XXCrocmonXx 23:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) The fact that the only children in the Ishimura were unborn is absurd. When those embryos grew, they would scatter across the ship and be integrated into their families, likely. The amount of Lurkers on the ship is out of proportion to the (artificial) embryos, anyway. Nightmare Hobo 01:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) It says on the page about the medical deck aboard the Ishimura that these babies are in fact clones grown for amputees. Thats just what it says, I didn't write it. Maddyporter4639 Cloned Babies? There is a poster in the medical area which offers "biological prosthesis" (or some such, correct me if I am wrong!), this would lead one to believe that the babies in the tubes are used to grow new parts for use as prosthetics. Maybe? Vetis 01:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I think that it is totally plausible for medical staff to be growing body parts. we even do the same thing today. I'm not by any means saying that stem cells are moral or ethical, but it has been done. They are not used to grow parts. on the website "no known survivors" you can see body parts growing in vats. 04:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Zidane used from the babys...lol...as cruel as such a thing would be to sacrifice the babys for parts...Specialist alpha 19:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :There's really no evidence that suggests that. SteveZombie 19:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :then why is there assorted small body parts and bones in that area? is there any other possible reaosn to keep prosthtic clone baby parts for anything else exccept maybe ofr babys that may not have devloped certain organs or bones?Specialist alpha 19:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::"Users take on the perspective of a psychologically deteriorating George Greggs, an organ replacement technician in his lab on the USG Ishimura's medical bay, where body parts are grown for injured crew members." I really didn't want to have to just lift a quote straight off the Wiki, but this one summarises better than I ever could. SteveZombie 19:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I misread this section as "they are not used to grow pants". Just thought I'd throw that out there. - d2r 02:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : : :: :: Tentacles out of their stomach? From the X-Ray, it doesn't look at all to me as if the tentacles grew out of the stomach, but rather the back or spine. Also, I think it should be noted that infants have superior growing and regenerative capabilities than older humans, which could aid the tentacle growth. 09:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean the X-Rays in Chapter 2 Right? I didn't see any Lurker X-Rays... could you post an image? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe lurkers tentacles are enchanget guts. :There are xrays and photoes of distorted toddler bodies on the walls. But that might be anything from genetical defects to early forms of recombination. : :Komodo Saurian 14:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :WOW wait a minute. there is something wrong, I know that all this hapend in the future but... you can take x-rays to an embrion because it causes leucemia. everybody knows that Adult Lurker This looks extremely like a Lurker, baring the three tentacles and same body structure. Anybody else notice this simulality? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 20:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :It does, but as always we'll have to wait until Aftermath is released before we'll know whether or not it's it's an entirely new Necromorph altogether. Sure would be interesting if they show a Lurker created from an adult human though. SteveZombie 12:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, but if this is an adult Lurker, I'd enjoy it if one of these buggers joined a future Dead Space game. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 17:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Umbilical Cord? Could the tentacals be the growth or regrowth of the umbilical cord? :They could really be anything. I think it's more likely that they're something the infection created itself. SteveZombie 13:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe they were supposed to look like this? :: ::Komodo Saurian 14:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Given its size, i kinda doubt. I think that the tentacles are more of its Small Intestine. And i don't think they would ever keep the cord. 23:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) WOULD A ZEALOT JAVALIN GUN? --THEHAPPYBOMB 23:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Would'nt it be cool having a matching zealot javalin gun?would'nt it be cool for the next dead space 3? at least half upgraded all bloody and unitologist graffiti all over it? that gives you extra 10%? THEHAPPYBOMB 23:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC)THEHAPPYBOMBTHEHAPPYBOMB 23:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Interesting idea, but I think you put it on the wrong page. User:ZombieKilla726 01:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What the hell does this have to do with the Lurker??? Seriously think things through. Ishimura Elite 03:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I was just exploring the wiki and I went to the Lurker page to see if another unregistered messed up the page, and I saw that this person vandalized the Lurker's page. It appears that only the top portion was vandalized, so if someone could get on fixing that somehow that would be great. I don't know if the Admins are able to block peoples' IP addresses from making edits, but if that's at all possible his IP address is: 96.51.73.254. Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 02:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I sent Haegemonia a message already. I find it funny that you check the recent edits to see if anyone messed up pages. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one. Supertologist (talk) 05:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. Sheesh, if it goes on, we may have to block the Lurker's page against unregistered people, like they did with the Slasher. 13:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I think that may be the best solution. Supertologist (talk) 15:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've kinda always been proficient in writing, vocabulary, and punctuation. Sometimes I laugh at myself for correcting the mistakes that other people make on this wiki, but I enjoy doing that kind of stuff. I somewhat feel like I have to help keep this wiki accurate, and make it as perfect as it can be. It really is nice knowing there is someone else who does the same thing, as long as we don't make too many mistakes ourselves. :) Thanks for getting on it so fast. It has also come to my attention that I may have (and most likely although not deliberately) accused another user, PowerSeeker, with being responsible for this vandalism. Just read his blog for the full story: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PowerSeeker/Clarity. He hasn't responded yet, so I have no idea if he was talking about me. AFriendlyNecromorph 04:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the information. And just like you, I don't blame PowerSeeker for these bad doings. I had a strange talk with a colleagues or sibling, and they despise the Dead Space series because their sister "Olivia", which happens to be PowerSeeker, as he / she told me. So I now know who's to really blame. PowerSeeker has done nothing wrong according to the information I know of. Supertologist (talk) 02:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this whole thing has gotten WAY outta hand. What's this thing about their colleagues? Anyway, I saw that PowerSeeker's "friend", Xenomorph2012, has now taken the disrespectful route "Olivia" took and is now writing stuff on my talk page about us. Xeno's words have no effect on me, but why won't these people leave us alone? They are getting very annoying. AFriendlyNecromorph 19:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree. The situation has taken one step too foward, and it must end now. These people are just being protective of their friends, but their overprotective behavior has also gone too far. They won't leave us alone because they want to take the people responsible for giving PowerSeeker a hard time. I doubt they'll get anywhere. Supertologist (talk) 21:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, they not gonna get anywhere because they keep bringing it up no matter how many times they receive an apology. They're just gonna get themselves banned if they keep this up. Hopefully this is the last time we have to talk about this/them. :D AFriendlyNecromorph 05:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I like tacos. :D Supertologist (talk) 06:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) "Burrito. Taco taco. Burrito. Taco. Taco taco. Don't think just because I got a lot of money, I'll give you taco flavored kisses, honey. Fulfill all your wishes with my taco flavored kisses! Taco taco. Burrito burrito. Taco taco." Best. Song. Ever. AFriendlyNecromorph 06:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahahaha, Amen. Supertologist (talk) Did you know that tacos are among the Necromorphs' three favorite things? AFriendlyNecromorph 07:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No I did not. Supertologist (talk) 15:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Necromorphs love tacos. :D AFriendlyNecromorph 05:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) What if they eat the flesh of humans because it tastes like tacos...! Supertologist (talk) 07:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) That's definitely possible, but Necromorphs are too friendly to eat humans. AFriendlyNecromorph 06:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hence your name: "AFriendlyNecromorph". Supertologist (talk) 08:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Humans just give Necromorphs a bad name. AFriendlyNecromorph 20:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Going back to the Necromorphs' three favorite things, do you know what the other two are? -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : : No clue. Supertologist (talk) 23:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, I thought everyone knew what Necromorphs value more than anything else. The Necromorphs' three favorite things are hugs, friendship, and tacos...and cereal. :D :: -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :: :: From vandalism to tacos. Heheh, how the hell did that happen? ^-^ Ishimura Elite 03:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Thats the internet for ya bud :p (Teh CrackShot 17:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC)) :: Amen to that. :D ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 20:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lurker scream Hi guys. First of all, I'm a big fan of the DS franchise AND this wikia. Great work guys! I'm new to writing anything on wikis but I'll give it a shot... So I was playing DS2 the other day and I came across a really weird/scary/creepy thing on the ishimura chapter: At the zero-G area after the medical deck and afrter I killed the three (or four) lurkers, I landed on the platform, where the tram was supposed to stop, and just started to chill out...But wait! I still could hear a lurker somewhere. I was like "wtf" and started to search for the damn thing. But it was nowhere to be found. But still, the sound of a lurker screaming still haunted me. Just to make sure this happened at the bridge's tram station after the lurker battle. Has anyone else encountered this anomaly? is this a thing that's designed just to creep you out or what? Discuss. Cheers from Finland! JustAFinn 19:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Possibly a glitch? Ill look into it. (Teh CrackShot 19:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC)) It actually happened to me two times :| Oh and I play on the Xbox. -JustAFinn ::Hi there JustAFinn! You are not alone, this happens to me as well every time, from what I recall, on the PS3. There may have been a time when it may have not occurred, but I'm not quite sure.. I always regarded it as being 'normal', as a way to keep you uneasy. Anyway, kippis! :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Hyvä meininki ;) This is actually one of the most disturbing moments for me in DS2. ...As if the Ishimura revisit wasn't creepy enough already :D -JustAFinn 10:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh crap. Now I noticed that on the Ishimura bridge, after the fight, you can hear a friggin' BABY laugh and babble... It's like there are some crawlers hiding around or something. Anyone noticed this? (inb4 off-topic :D) 08:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::This happened to me on my most recent playthrough. I was searching for a good 15 minutes. I just chalked it up to ambient noise. Kinda like the lurkers you hear but never see on the bridge. Mrbear420 11:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lurkers: Entertainment as well as Demon Babies? Anyone other than me sometimes let the lurker on you just so you could kick him? i would get close to them just so they would jump on me, and during the counter say Hike!The Mechanan :{D 21:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah, it sone of my top favorite QTE kills, especially because its one of the few where they die instantly, no matter how much health they have Mrbear420 11:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Suction Cups v Barbed Tentacles i noticed that on the page it says that the lurker 'may use its barbed tentacles to climb surfaces'. Hasn't it already been established that its intestines becomes suction-cup-like apparati to help it stick to surfaces? The concept art image shows that, and i remember seeing tentacle like appendages stemning from the bottom of lurkers (where there stomach is) in gameplay, but i haven't checked in a while. Just saying. Mrbear420 11:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how it works. It always has it's barbed tentacles in when it's moving around on the ground, wall, and cieling anyway so that wouldn't make sense. I'll just take that out. Ishimura Elite 12:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why not both? 17:56, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Aeowind Dead space 3 lurkers now dogs? After taking a look at the lurkers page i noticed it plainly says that lurkers can be dogs as well as infants. Also at the bottom of the page it exclaims the new lurkers can be only dogs. First why do the two pieces of information say different things? Secondly id like to know where the creator got the information as id much like to see it too. Thanks, sincerely a wikia contributor. :Fixed the ambiguous reference in the article, according to what we know at this point about DS3. As for the source of the information, just watch the first video here --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ah thank you. That video was amazing. It not only showed that the series still has horror but even ramped it up a notch. I thought the lurkers new design was extremely well done. It also made sense they wouldn't bring children along and wouldn't bring the equipment necessary to produce the human embryos. From that video I learned at lot. I think the new design for the slashers and leapers are extremely realistic and terrifying. I also found the graphics look much better than the second one...and I didn't think that was possible. Suits look nice, necromorphs look nice, horror looks terrifying, weapons look nice, environment looks nice, and the animations look nice. I cant wait till February 4th. Were all gonna be in for one wild ride. (fodders now scare the s*** out of me). Thanks for the link. : Glad I helped. Also, if you think of sticking around in the long term why not create an account? Consider it and regards. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dog Lurkers show that there is some kind of Necromorph "Template"? Since (almost) all necromorphs seen were of human origin one would of course assume that corpses are changed to best fit with their enviroment. Isn't it weird that a canine and a human baby are the base for same kind of necromorph? A normal dog would suit much better purposes than becoming a lurker. So either there is some kind of "hidden template" that decides what a corpse is going to become or the dev team of DS 3 just (logically) decided on using dogs as base and did not give any further toughts to it. I'm getting Dead Space 3 in a few days and have just seen the new Lurkers in videos so I might be missing out something there. Doomspeaker Talk 19:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : :